CORAZON SALVAJE
by TESSA79
Summary: Bueno es un songfic de Sesshxrin de esta maravillosa cancion, espero les guste, trata de como nuestros protagonistas se dan cuenta que apezar de ser distintos el destino siempre tiene otos planes es muy cortito pero hecho con todo mi corazon.


Hola de nuevo, bueno pues aquí les traigo otro fic de seshoumaru y Rin , este es mas cortito, creo que ya algunos han escuchado esta cancion de mijares que se di a conocer cuando en 1993 aprox salió la novela "corazón salvaje" con el fallecido Eduardo palomo y la actriz Edith Gonzalelez y no el churro que están pasando ahora en la tele jajaja, bueno esta canción me gusta mucho y este fic pues ya tenia aprox como 3 años guardado (T-T) por fin ve la luz jaja. Los que no han escuchado esta canción se las recomiendo es muy bonita y bueno espero que disfruten este fic y espero sus comentarios.

Aclaro que Inuyasha no me pertenece y la canción tampoco T-T.

La historia si es mia ¬o¬.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"CORAZON SALVAJE"

_Y como cobrarle a la vida_

_Cuando todo te ha salido siempre mal_

_Como cerrar tantas heridas_

_Si la sangre no ha dejado de brotar_

_Cuando el precio de la vida es tan difícil de pagar._

**RIN- **"Y como pagar todo lo que un día hiciste por mi, cuando todo solía salirme mal, cuando nadie se preocupaba por la sangre que solía derramar, cuando transformaste el precio de mi vida en algo invaluable, cuando te ofrecí mi alma a cambio de no separarme de ti, la sangre que brota en mi ya no me pertenece, la sangre que un día estuvo derramada. Hoy mi señor de las tierras del Oeste se ha unido a la tuya."

_Como rogarle al destino _

_Cuando estoy acostumbrado a arrebatar_

_Por que hoy que te he encontrado _

_No te aparte de mi lado_

_No derrumbe nuestros sueños_

_Ni se atreva a separarnos._

**SESSHOUMARU-** "Y como aprendí a rogar a la vida cada día para que nunca te fueras de mi lado, yo tomo lo que me pertenece y lo que considero valioso, quien hubiera imaginado siquiera que una noche descubriera por fin lo que tu significabas para mi, y hoy que te he hecho mujer, mi mujer, y he encontrado en tu piel la victoria perfecta a todas mis batallas, no dejare que nada ni nadie te aleje de mi, no permitiré que destruyan tus sueños, no aceptare que nadie tome tu sonrisa, por que hoy te has convertido en la señora de las tierras del Oeste y mi sangre se ha unido a la tuya."

_Voy a exigirle a la vida_

_Que me pague contigo_

_Que me enseñe el sentido del dolor_

_Porque ya fue suficiente el castigo_

_De no haberte conocido y dejar de ser por_

_Siempre un mendigo del amor,_

_Corazón salvaje._

**RIN-"**Hoy la vida me a pagado tanto sufrimiento padecido, hoy el dolor de perder a mi familia y su sacrificio para que yo siguiera con vida, toma por fin una nueva esperanza y forma un ser digno de tu linaje, porque hoy por fin puedo decir con toda seguridad, que el castigo de tener el sabor de las lagrimas amargas en mi piel, se acabo y que mi corazón ya es salvaje igual que el tuyo"

_Como explicar los instintos _

_Que mi búsqueda contigo termino_

_Que los caminos tan distintos_

_En algún momento el tiempo los unió_

_Quien lo dijera entregar la libertad sin condición._

**SESSHOUMARU-** "Los instintos nuevos que descubrí después de tanto buscar una mujer digna para Mi, hoy no hacen falta, la búsqueda termino esa noche, tantas veces pensar que tuve que esperar casi trescientos años para que tu llegaras y que nuestros caminos, que en un principio eran e iniciaron tan distintos, hoy por fin el tiempo y el destino los unió en uno solo. Quien me diría a mi que la mujer digna seria una humana, quien diría que hoy mi libertad es solo tuya y sin ninguna condición, así como tu corazón solo me pertenece a Mi, sin ningún obstáculo"

_Voy a exigirle a la vida_

_Que me pague contigo_

_Que me enseñe el sentido del dolor_

_Porque ya fue suficiente el castigo_

_De no haberte conocido y dejar de ser por_

_Siempre un mendigo del amor,_

_Corazón salvaje._

**RIN Y SESSHOUMARU- "**Y hoy he de exigirle a la vida que jamás te separe de Mi, me han pagado con tu amor, hoy el dolor ya no existe, hoy los castigos se alejan y nos premian con un hijo, un nuevo príncipe del Oeste, por fin se acabo la incertidumbre de años de no conocer nuestro destino, solo tu y yo, solo nuestros corazones que se volvieron tan salvajes como la pasión y el amor que día a día nos damos. La dicha de saber que ahora por fin los dos tenemos lo que queremos un heredero y una familia"


End file.
